A happy family!
by morfin761
Summary: Series of One Shot with the four One Eyed Ghoul(Kaneki, Eto, Kurona and Nashiro) as a family! AU, maybe OOC...
1. Dog

**Hello everyone! Before you start reading, I'll set the things : This a collection of OS featuring the Four One Eyed Ghoul has a family... Some are AU, other not...**

**English isn't my first language, so I hope you won't be too disturbed by the grammar mistake (else, there is two options : leaving or sending me reviews with the mistakes you've found^^)**

**I hope you'll enjoy this :** _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

Kaneki Haise thought he had seen it all. I mean, he was first class investigator, the leader of Q-squad, the trainee of Arima, the one who caught criminal like "Torso" or "Serpent". He had put his life on the battle in order to protect the city and its inhabitants. He was supposed to be able to resolve any problems, so there was no way he couldn't do it.

But here he was, in his house preventing by going in his room by _it._ Oooh, he remember too well how it all began.

_It was a Saturday morning, the sun was bathing the kitchen and he was filling the documents for the arrest of Serpent while humming the song on the radio. In short, he was enjoying the moment, until his two little sisters entered the kitchen. Kurona and Nashiro were twins and in their teenager's years, and when they wanted something, they get it. Always. Usually it was Eto who was dealing with their whims, but today she was sleeping and Kaneki liked keeping his life intact. _

_At first, it was nothing, they asked for coffee and Kaneki obliged, being the good big brother he was. Then the subject came: "Say Oni-chan…"_

"_Hum?"_

"_Can we have a dog?" It was just a normal sentence, but it was efficient enough to make him spill out his coffee and ruining the documents. "Say what?" Maybe he had misheard. Yeah that was it. He misheard the whole thing._

_But Nashiro broke his hopes into tiny pieces, and Kurona stepped on it: "Touka and Ayato have a bird, Yoriko has a kitten… Even Hinami has a hedgehog! And us, we have nothing!"_

"_I refuse." Kaneki won't fall for it. They're asking for a dog he would have to take care of. He sees Kurona's eyes watering 'I won't fall for it! I won't fall for it!' _

_And then Eto came in the picture: "Actually, he could be fun to have a dog…" The twins squealed in joys while Kaneki glared at Eto who smiled at him._

"Why do you have to be here?" muttered Kaneki at Noro the puppy who was guarding his door. "You have the whole damn house to yourself, but no… Mister isn't satisfied enough, you need to be in front of MY door!" He stared at the puppy before his glare turn to Eto's door. She was way too happy of this situation, hardly hiding her giggling behind her hand. Kurona and Nashiro were at school, and he was late for work.

He tried to take his door's handle but the puppy growled at him again. Okay, that's it! Kaneki was late for work, Urie was being an idiot and Shizaru was panicking, so it wasn't a puppy who'll prevent him to do his job. He quickly opened the door and get in… He congratulates himself when he heard the puppy barking at the door and Eto's laugh. It was at this moment he knew he made a mistake: How is he going to go out now?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, as said earlier, you can point the mistakes or the typos or submit me a request... I'll do my best to fulfil it!**


	2. Cousin

**Challenge accepted! I hope you're satisfied with the result. I'm sorry for the long update, but I've got exams at the end of the month, so I'm working like crazy...**

* * *

"He's stupid!" Kaneki crossed his arms in the kitchen. Eto sighed. They heard a crazy laughter in the living room, and some words.

"I don't like him." '_Say it one more time and nobody will find your corpse'_ thought Eto with a knife in her hand. She imagined it was her brother flesh she was cutting and not a stupid pie. She knew it from the start, that Kaneki and Seidou would never like each other. Kaneki was a bit… over-protective and Seidou was… well, he was wrecked. She don't really know how it happened, but the result was a crazy cousin with a strong obsession for the pineapple.

"If I heard him one more, god damn time" say Nashiro ignoring the frown on Kaneki's face at the swear word. "I'm going to kill him." There was a silence, then the siblings heard Seidou's laugh and Nashiro took a knife "You'll send me orange in prison right?" and Kaneki to respond: "Heck, I'll send you the whole orange's tree if you do it!". For the nth time, Eto sighed, took the knife from Nashiro's hands and ordered her to bring a glass of juice to Kurona. She then turned to Kaneki, and the boy understood the message as he quickly left the kitchen.

At the dinner table, Seidou had a glass of pineapple juice and an empty plate. He didn't seemed to notice the atmosphere around him. Nashiro was glaring at him, Kaneki doing his best to hide his scowl (it wasn't really working) and Kurona was still eating, as quietly as possible. The older man then turned to Kaneki and said: "I heard you were in the CCG? Does Akira still worked here?". The heterochromatic eyed boy took his time to answer: "Yes. _Chief_" as he emphases the word chief Seidou raised an eyebrows "Mado still work in the CCG." He then wondered something: "How did you-""I worked with her. During the investigation in the 20th ward, I was at her sides."

Kurona stopped eating, Nashiro stopped glaring, time stopped passing, Kaneki eyes were wide open and Eto smirked: "You were present during the investigation of the 20th?" asked Kaneki. "That what I said, isn't it?" Seidou seemed to recall the things that happened that night "beautiful, beautiful, beautiful… She was covered in blood but bright as the moon… beautiful! Corpse. Death. Destruction. Silence loud. Beat in my ears…" the rest was inaudible, but Kaneki didn't cared about it. They needed Seidou to concentrate on something else. It was Kurona that got a bright idea:" Will you take a pineapple juice with some pie, cousin?" Seidou's face lighten up, making him paler than usual and he happily ate his pie singing a song about Akira's judos moves.

The end of the dinner went well, except when Kaneki spill out coffee when Seidou's asked him about women, and Nashiro's try to strangle Seidou when Nashiro choked on her food. Apart that, all was good, and Eto sight once again, thinking about the dishes she'll have to do. Unless she manage to convince Kaneki to do it for her…

* * *

**If you got any request you can leave it in the box below, I'll try to fulfil it! See you next times :)**


End file.
